In Midnights in Cups of Coffee
by Daisyangel
Summary: written for the coffee prompt at criminal prompt on livejournal. Reid Emily friendship, Cookies, coffee, uno, and friends what's better when you can't sleep for the nightmares? please read and review!


A/n, this story is for the criminal_prompt community on livejournal. I don't own anyone associated with Criminal Minds. Prompt: Coffee. I give anyone who gets the reference in the title virtual cookies. Please read and review. -------------

Pulling up in front of Reid's house, Emily frowned. She could see lights on in the living room, which clearly meant her young friend wasn't asleep. Not for the first time she wondered what she was doing there. She'd woken up from a horrible nightmare where Spencer had gotten shot by their most recent unsub and he was killed before she could get to him. In her mind Emily knew he hadn't been shot. They had taken him down before he could fire his gun, but it was too close of a call. Reid was the one in the line of fire which seemed to be something that was becoming more and more common. Climbing out of the car she made her way to the door and rang the doorbell. --------

Startled by the ringing of his doorbell, Reid got off his couch and walked over to the door. After looking through the side window he quickly unlocked and opened the door to admit a frightened looking Emily.

"Emily, you okay?" Reid asked pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine." Reid shook his head.

"You don't show up at someone's door at 12:00 in the morning if everything's fine," he argued. "So c'mon, what gives?"

"I had a nightmare," Emily reluctantly admitted.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked leading the way to his couch. Starting to shake her head, Emily thought better of it.

"I had a dream that the unsub shot you and you died before I could get to you. I was running but it was hopeless you took your last breath just as I reached you," she explained as she started to cry.

"I'm okay, he didn't shoot me. I'm alive. I'm right here," Reid murmured in her ear as he hugged her tightly rocking them back and forth.

"I know that in my mind but I just freaked out and jumped into my car before I realized what I was doing. I'm so sorry," Emily apologized sheepishly.

"Hey it's okay, I wasn't sleeping anyway," Spencer said.

"Yeah, I noticed that. What's up with that, Reid?" Emily demanded.

"Just too many thoughts running around in my head," he answered.

"I understand that," she replied. "I should go so you can get some sleep."

"No, please stay for a bit? It's nice not to be alone." Emily nodded as she got comfortable on his couch.

"You want some coffee?" Reid asked rising to his feet.

"Sure, if your offering," Emily said with a smile.

"I have some chocolate chip cookies, you want some?"

"Yes, please," she called. Five minutes later they were both drinking coffee and eating cookies.

"So what do you want to do?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Reid repeated. Thinking for a second she snapped her fingers.

"I've got it, how about a game of Uno?"

"Uno?" Reid replied incredulously. "Isn't that a kids game?"

"No, adults play it to, and if you didn't think that you wouldn't have it sitting on the book shelf," she defended pointing to the box of Uno cards.

"Oh, okay, I'll admit, I like to play it when I want to relax and not think for a bit.

"Uno it is," Emily answered getting up and grabbing the game from the shelf and proceeding to deal the seven cards they each would need to start the game. ---------------------

They'd been playing for a little over an hour talking as they played when Emily yawned. Embarrassed she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled through her hands.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Oh my gosh, it's 1:00 AM," Reid cried in surprise.

"Really are you sure?" Reid nodded jerking his head at the clock. Emily's eyes followed the movement of his head and she gasped at the late hour. "I should be getting home," Emily said standing up.

"No, you shouldn't be driving this late, plus I think I'll sleep better if you stay. What do you say, will you stay with me? Emily, please?" he begged. Unable to resist those puppy dog eyes, not that she even wanted to she settled back on the couch.

"Of course I'll stay, to be honest I think I'll sleep better if I'm here. That way I'll know your fine and no one hurt or killed you."

"It's settled then, I'll take the couch and you can take my room," he said.

"No, we're both adults, we can sleep in the same bed. Besides, I need to feel you next to me, please Spencer?"

"Of course, c'mon," Reid said after placing their coffee mugs on the table he took her hand and guided her to his bedroom.

"You think you can sleep now?" she wondered.

"Yeah, it's amazing what cookies, a good friend showing up at midnight, and cups of coffee can do for a person," he replied.

"In midnights in cups of coffee," Emily hummed softly.

"Huh?" Reid asked in bewilderment.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just have to look it up, night, Reid," she said climbing into bed and snuggling up next to her best friend.

"Don't worry, I will, night Emily, sweet dreams."

"MMM, you to, Spencer."

Finished.

A/n, read and review! Once again, I'll give virtual cookies to anyone who gets the reference.


End file.
